


SherlolliShots - Sunscreen

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tiatess on tumblr<br/>Celebrating summer here (it's not just the kids that are happy with the end of the school year, furshur). How about Sherlolly + summer afternoon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks to Ellie for the idea!)

“I fail to see the point in this, Molly.”

His baritone voice sent chills down Molly’s spine as his long fingers worked the lotion into the soft skin of her back. He poured some more from the bottle between her shoulder blades and smiled as she squirmed.

She huffed in fake exasperation.

“I don’t want skin cancer, Sherlock. And I don’t want to burn either, I had enough of that as a child.”

She shuddered, remembering the time when she was 11 and her family took a holiday to the seaside. She’d forgotten her sunscreen and been burnt so badly that she became sun-sick and had to stay in bed with chills for the rest of the trip.

He knew, of course he did; he could probably read in it some tiny, obscure scar on her shoulder, normally hidden by the veil of long honey brown hair that was now swept up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

Her head was turned to the side, one cheek resting on her arms as he applied the viscous liquid and he couldn’t resist sweeping a finger through it and touching it to her upturned nose, leaving behind a fingerprint of sunblock. Her noise wrinkled in that particular way he found irresistible and Sherlock smiled, returning to his task of rubbing the lotion into her fair skin.

He silently thanked Mycroft for the “case” that brought Sherlock and his beloved pathologist to the white sands of Fiji. He eyed Molly as she sat up, wondering what she was thinking. Sometimes she was an open book but others she was his greatest mystery. One that he wanted permission to study more in depth. And he would ask. As soon as the time was right.

Molly grinned at him and raised a brow.

“Sherlock, really. You think too much sometimes.”

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, eliciting a gasp from the flustered detective. She giggled and pulled back, smiling broadly at him.

“Alright then, we can just go down to the beach and pretend to watch a suspect if you aren’t ready to give up your little excuse for this trip.”

She winked at him and stood to wrap her cover up around her hips, but was interrupted by a pair of large hands that suddenly found their way around her waist and pulled her back down to the floor where Sherlock was more than willing to admit it was all a ruse to get his pathologist alone.

Not that Molly was complaining.


End file.
